


Call Him

by Carolina30363



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Partial Nudity, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina30363/pseuds/Carolina30363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place in 2008</p>
    </blockquote>





	Call Him

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 2008

“Call him!” Rafael Nadal said while watching fellow Spaniard Feliciano Lopez take his shower in the locker room. 

"No"

“Why not?” Rafa bounced from one foot to another poking his best friend in the back with a finger. 

“Because.” Feli sighed. 

Rafael washed his soapy his hair once more but didn’t shut up. 

“You told me you love him,” Rafael said petulantly while looking at his gorgeous friend with intent eyes. 

“I told you the truth I do love him!” The older player said toweling his hair slowly while watching the other man still under the spray of the shower. 

“But you won’t tell him.” Rafael stated with a hopeless tone. 

“No, not at this moment, he needs to be focused on his game and not in a whiney friend who fell for him.” 

Rafa listened in silence to Lopez who kept on numbering the reasons he didn’t want to declare his love to David Ferrer. Rafael tried desperately to be supportive and friendly but he just exploded. He left the shower and stood, naked and wet, in front of his friend and just screamed. 

“You are so crazy Feli! You know he loves you back you must know! Sometimes the poor guy is so obvious that even Carlos understands that he is so in love with you that he would marry you in a heartbeat. But no, you don’t show him your feelings! You don’t talk to him and you treat him like he was Karlovic! You are insane!” 

Feliciano, not at all impressed by his young friend’s outburst, just nodded with a knowing expression. 

With a calm, but slightly annoyed voice, he said, “So, Rafa since you are a master in love, do you think I should follow your example? Rafa, tell the truth, you have been in love with Carlos since forever and yet you don’t do anything. You only jerk off while thinking about him three times a day. Yes Rafa I have stayed in the room next to yours many times during tournaments to know what I’m talking about. So who is the real crazy person?” 

Rafael blinked a couple of times in front of the smirking Feliciano. He thought desperately about a smart answer for his friend who, sadly, was very right—not only about his long and secret love for Carlos—but, even sadder, about the sessions of jerking off in the shower during tournaments. He just couldn’t help it; seeing Carlos sweaty after a match was something no one with a normal body could resist. 

Rafael felt outraged, he was just trying to help Feli out, and now the other Spaniard treated him like that. Trembling with fury Rafael, but with a stony cold voice, finally answered: 

“My dear Feli let me say that our situations are, shall we say, just a little bit different. You do know that David cares about you; you know he loves you. You are just scared to out yourself. You are just a ninny! 

Me? What can I do? You know Carlos is ten years my senior. You know that he sees me like I’m a kid and that he thinks about himself only as my damn mentor. For Christ’s sake! You think I should just call him and tell him the truth? 

That I have loved him since I was fifteen? That I want him so much I’ve never had sex in my whole life without thinking about him? That when I fuck someone, I see him writhing under me? That when I have a cock up to my ass, I’m trying to convince myself it is Carlos’? And that, as you have just reminded me, like the gentleman you are, I jerk off thinking about him every day?” 

Rafael had given his speech with his closed eyes, screaming of his longing and pain and when he looked at Feliciano he saw his older friend had wide eyes and had both hands over his mouth. Rafael relaxed slightly, but he tensed again when he heard someone clearing their throat behind his back. 

Rafael turned slowly, terrified and suddenly very conscious about his nudity, and saw a very flustered Carlos Moya. After swallowing a couple of times, murmured “Yes Rafa you really should.” 

While his heart was bursting in joy, Rafael barely heard Feli saying: “After all I think I will call David. Right now..” 

But closed in his soon-to-be lover’s arms’, Rafael didn’t see Feliciano running out of the locker room while dialing frantically on his cell phone.


End file.
